Birthday
by DoctorPiper
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a Foxxay with teenage kid fic? I've seen a lot of Foxxay baby ones but not any with older kids.


**Author's Note:** _Here's a prompt I've finally written that was given to me a while back. Sorry it took me so long! I hope you guys like it!_

Cordelia was slowly brought out of her deep sleep by the crescendo of beeping coming from her phone. Her eyes were still heavy from sleep, and she fumbled around with one hand to find the source of the noise. When she picked it up, she squinted at the screen, her eyes adjusting to the bright light.

_"16th Birthday"_ was the description under the alarm. As her eyes adjusted more, the Supreme grinned. She set her phone down and turned over to look at the heavy sleeping mass lying next to her.

"Misty, darling," she said gently, placing her hand on the Cajun witch's shoulder and rocking her a bit. She shook her a bit harder a couple times before Misty finally woke up.

"Hmm? What is it, Delia?" Misty asked, turning over slowly and rubbing one of her eyes.

Cordelia, her smile never having left her face, leaned over to give her wife a soft kiss then whispered, "It's Oscar's birthday."

Misty immediately propped herself up on her elbow and grinned at Cordelia. "Our baby boy's growin' up, huh?" The Supreme witch's smile faded slightly, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Misty chimed softly, sitting up all the way and taking her wife's face in her hands. "He might be growin' up, but he will always be our son. He'll always be in our lives." Cordelia closed her eyes and nodded as Misty kissed her on the forehead.

"What time is it?" Misty asked.

"A little after 8."

"Let's go!" Misty said excitedly and jumped out of bed, Cordelia following her. They spent the next little while getting ready to go downstairs. Misty was done in about 10 minutes, so she put on one of Stevie's 8-tracks and sat on their bed to wait for Cordelia.

The couple walked out of their room and downstairs towards the dining room as quickly as they could. When they arrived, they saw that Queenie and Zoe were already there and had begun decorating and moving things around. A few of the girls were helping out. The couch and a chair from the living room had been moved into the dining room to help accommodate everyone more comfortably than just sitting around the dining table during the party. Zoe and Queenie saw the two walk in and walked over to them.

Cordelia grabbed one of each of their hands, "Thank you so much for helping! It really means a lot to us, and Oscar will _definitely_ appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Cordelia," Zoe said, grinning.

"Yeah," Queenie said, "you know we're always here for both of you."

The four women exchanged hugs and talked some more before Cordelia and Misty made their way to the kitchen to begin baking the cake, other sweet goods, and some savory dishes.

Misty began gathering ingredients for the cake while Cordelia read through all the recipes, mentally organizing what dishes to make first and how to go about everything. Misty stopped for a second and looked over at Cordelia.

"Hey, baby?"

"Hm?" Cordelia asked, her eyes following her index finger, which was moving down a page in their large cookbook.

Misty made her way over to the Supreme and put the ingredients she was holding on the counter. "Remember the night he was born?"

Delia laughed, "How could I forget? It was 4 in the morning, and it hurt like hell." She turned to face Misty and took her hands. "But you were there for me the whole time."

Misty nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the older woman's lips. "I love you so much, Delia. We raised an amazing young man."

Cordelia pulled Misty closer to her and nodded. "I couldn't have done it without you."

The women went back to work and began to reminisce about Oscar's childhood. When he was climbing a tree at the age of six and fell, almost breaking his leg, when he started riding a bicycle with training wheels, when the training wheels came off, when he first got his powers. Oscar's main power was telekinesis, but he also had the ability to bring plants and some small animals back to life.

The couple continued to talk until they were finished with all of the food. Around 11 o'clock, Cordelia, Misty, Queenie, Zoe, Oscar's friends who had already arrived, and some of the students who were awake were all hanging out in the dining room. Decorations were hanging on the walls and arranged on the table, all of the food, drinks, cups, plates, and silverware had been set up, and presents were stacked neatly on the floor next to one of the chairs that had been taken from the living room. The large, square cake sat in the middle of the table, in front of Oscar's seat, and it was decorated with "Happy Birthday, Oscar" and 16 candles.

As everyone was talking, the noise began to escalate, which awoke their son. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. When he walked into the dining room, everyone stopped what they were doing, turned to him and yelled, "Happy birthday, Oscar!"

Cordelia rushed to her son and embraced him tightly, beginning to cry.

"Happy 16th birthday, baby," she said as she pulled away and took his face in her hands. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

Misty, also looking emotional, hugged him as well. When she pulled away, she pushed some of his hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday, darlin'."

The party began, and everyone sat around talking for a couple of hours after they ate. Misty was standing beside the chair in which Oscar was sitting when she looked across the room at Delia. The Supreme smiled and winked, so Misty placed her hand on Oscar's shoulder and slipped some keys into his hand. Oscar looked at the keys and then up at his mother and smiled, eyes bright and questioning.

Misty nodded towards the front door, "Out front." Her son grinned and rushed out.

Misty, Cordelia, and some of the girls followed after him, and everyone saw the brand new car waiting outside for him. Oscar looked over it, walked around it, then came back over to his parents and pulled them both into a hug.

"Mom, Mama...thank you," he said. "Thank you so much."

Cordelia stroked his hair, "Just be careful, okay?" He nodded and pulled away.

The older witch nodded as she said, "Go on."

Oscar smiled, kissed Misty and Cordelia on their cheeks, and got in the car with a few of his friends.

Everybody waved as he drove off, waving back. Cordelia was trying to hold back tears when Misty pulled her into an embrace. The Supreme began to sob, and Zoe and Queenie herded the rest of the kids back inside.

The women stood there for a little while longer, comforting each other through hugs, kisses, and gentle words over this bittersweet milestone. Finally, they walked back into the house, arms wrapped around each other's waists, to continue to celebrate their son's birthday.

**Author's Note:** _Thank you for reading! Just as a side note, Oscar's full name is Oscar Blaise Day-Goode. I actually looked up names of famous Warlocks to get a name for Misty and Cordelia's son and found a site with a list of baby witch and warlock names. Oscar is from the Wizard of Oz, and Blaise (also Bloise or Blaze) was Merlin's master in Arthurian lore. Feel free to send me Hotgomery/Bananun/Foxxay prompts on my tumblr ( .com)! It might take me a while to get to them, but I'm still open for them!_


End file.
